El Verde De Sus Ojos
by Noni N
Summary: Este fic participa en el topic "Amigo secreto" de el foro "Power Z" -Para... ¡Leyendo!, así es... ¡Yo soy tu amiga secreta! Espero que este regalo te guste.


°.°El verde de sus ojos°.°

°.°.∞.°.°

"Este fic es para el juego "Amigo secreto" del foro Power Z"

"D! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece"

°.°.∞.°.°

Hola niña linda y adorable. Si así es, te hablo a ti "Leyendo", ¡No sabes cuanto ame y me esforcé en esto!, esto que es solo para ti. Espero que te guste.  
Feliz Navidad (:

°.°.∞.°.°

El sol creciente brillaba en lo alto del cielo, por algo era la estrella mas hermosa, siempre luciendo ese hermoso brillo, el viento soplaba las ojas y remolinaba tus cabellos negros, el cielo azul se veía tan despejado que al mirarlo creerías que podrías caer en el y perderte en su vació.

La joven chica de ojos verdes se encontraba ahí sentada bajo aquel árbol, la sombra la acogía y el pasto acariciaba sus manos.

°.°.∞.°.°

_"Ahí estas como cada día, siempre tan linda._  
_Me quisiera acercar y sustituir el trabajo de aquella sombra._

_Acogerte__ entre mis brazos para jamas dejarte ir, _  
_para tenerte en mi por siempre."_  
°.°.∞.°.°

Un día, dos días... tres días. ¿¡Quien te crees al desaparecer así!?, ¿Que no sabes lo necesaria que eres para mi?  
Estoy buscándote en aquel lugar en el que solías estar, donde el sol no podía ver, donde nadie sabría. Nuestro lugar. Aunque tu no lo supieras.

-Idiota, eres una idiota- me repetía a cada minuto, creo que me volví un acosador, ¿pero como podría evitarlo?, es que tu me volviste loco.

Regrese a casa y despeje mi mente con una ducha, después salí a caminar un rato.  
No podía creer que tan loco estaba en que pensaba a cada momento, porque lo único que ocupaba mi cabeza era su imagen tan dulce y fresca, ahí sin darme cuenta choque con alguien.

-Lo siento no miraba por donde caminaba- me disculpaba levantando la vista. Al ver quien estaba en frente de mi sentir como mi corazón brinco.  
Ella estaba ahí con su mirada verde jade observándome lentamente, recorriendo cada milímetro de mi rostro y entonces su rostro se ilumino.

-¡Aja! tu eres el chico del parque- exclamo y yo me puse mas nervioso, ella se había dado cuenta de mi existencia y no solo eso, ella probablemente sabia que la observaba como un león a su presa.

-Si- dije con la voz algo ahogada, al parecer mi garganta estaba intentando retener las mariposas asesinas que amenazaban con salir a montones de mi boca.

-Hmmm... Eres lindo, ¿sabes?- decía dando vueltas aun observándome, al parecer la oveja se comería al león después de todo.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- sonrei levemente, eso siempre hacia que las chicas se sonrojaran o algo parecido.

-Pues si, bueno, si tan solo hablaras mas a menudo, bueno me debo ir- dijo antes de alejarse, al pasar pude percibir el aroma que desprendía. ¡Dios! era tan delicioso, quería "comerla" ahí mismo, saborear cada momento.

°.°.∞.°.°

_"Si de mi dependiese te abrazaría para siempre,_  
_no dejándote ir, amándote como un loco._  
_Porque solo los locos saben amar con locura."_

°.°.∞.°.°

La luz se filtraba entre las cortinas de mi ventana. Me levante pesadamente y comencé a vestirme.

Salí y tome la ruta que me llevaba al parque, en busca de aquella hermosa joven que ocupaba todos mis sueños volviéndolos tan maravillosos. Y ahí la vi, tan linda bajo ese árbol dibujando.

-Hola- dije sentándome a su lado, ella cerro su libreta antes de que pudiese ver lo que dibujaba.

-¿Que tal desconocido con problemas de comunicación?- saludo divertida, yo solo reí un poco y la mire, su sonrisa era aun mas hermosa de cercas.

-Bien, ¿y usted desconocida con dotes de pintor?- ella me regalo una sonrisa mientras miraba el cielo.

-Kaoru- soltó cerrando los ojos. -¿ehh?- pregunte.

-Mi nombre es Kaoru- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa divertida. -Ka-o-ru- repitió suave y lentamente

-Butch, un placer- ella sonrió y me dio la mano, divertido la acepte y salude.

-Así que... Butch, ademas de venir al parque a espiar chicas, ¿que mas sabes hacer?-

-Muchas cosas-dije algo avergonzado

-¿Me mostrarías que clase de cosas?-

-Seria un placer, pero no creo que sea del todo prudente señorita, pensarían que estamos locos- Dije riendo entre dientes intentando mostrarme serio.

-¡Que nos juzguen!, yo quiero saber- exclamo levantándose de golpe.

-Muy bien dicho señorita- dije parándome divertido.

°.°.∞.°.°

_"No es locura, _  
_esto se llama estar enamorado._

_No._  
_¿Que dice?, ¿Que no es amor?, entonces __dígame_  
_¿Que es esta dulce calidez que me embriaga cada que pienso en usted?"_

°.°.∞.°.°

Comenzamos a correr por la acera, llegamos hasta la parada de autobuses.

-¿Sigue segura de querer saber?- pregunte mirándole y ella sonrió.

-Claro que si señor pato- reí y ella rió conmigo.

El autobús llego y ambos subimos, yo pague y nos sentamos.

-¿y adonde vamos?- pregunto recargando la cabeza en el cristal mirándome.

-Ya lo vera, es un lugar en el que las nubes bajan del cielo y bailan tango con el agua, bajo el sol-

Después de unos minutos llegamos, le pedí cerrar los ojos y caminamos hasta la playa. después de caminar un poco mas llegamos a una parte privada de aquella playa, era de mi familia, a lo lejos se veía la casa de verano.

-Bien, abre los ojos- dije parándome a su lado.

-¿Tu haces playas?- pregunto divertida y negué.

-No, yo acaricio sus curvas y la vuelvo loca, claro que si estas celosa podría hacerte eso solo a ti- dije mientras de entre algunas palmeras sacaba una tabla y me quitaba la camisa.

-¡Hey!, ¡yo no! ¡tu!, ¡aun es horario de niños!-reí y ella solo me señalaba acusadora-mente mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. -¡No te rías exhibicionista pervertido!-

-Tranquila solo voy a mostrarte lo que hago para así satisfacer tu curiosidad- dije mientras caminaba hacia el agua, entre y estaba fresca, comencé a nadar sobre la tabla hasta llegar a un buen lugar y poder montar una ola.

°.°.∞.°.°  
_"Me fascina sentir la brisa en mi rostro, que mis cabellos sean remolinados por aquella brisa, sentir la espuma y el agua fresca del mar,_  
_Ver las olas crearse, levantarse y caer con esa majestuosidad,_  
_Es libertad esto que hago, es amor._  
_Acariciar con esta tabla la fina tela de agua, es mi vida y es lo que me inspira."_  
°.°.∞.°.°

Llegue a la orilla y la encontré sentada en la arena aun mirando las olas, así que sin hacer ruido me senté a su lado. sabia que en poco tiempo atardecería pero aun así no me quería ir de ahí, de su lado.

-¿Porque no hablaste antes?- de repente salio de su boca aquella pregunta, giro y me miro y solo me limite a estar trazando círculos en la arena fresca con los dedos.

-No se, no creo que sea muy normal que un extraño se acerque y te diga "eres muy linda, me gustan tus ojos y me desespera que aveces no vengas a este parque y me dejes aquí plantado", ¿no crees?- dije con un deje de broma mientras miraba como la espuma se teñía de café antes de desasirse en la arena.

-Pues tampoco es muy normal eso de ir al parque a esperar a ver si ves a aquel chico que párese mato pero a la vez es tierno- dijo ella y sentí la cara arder, gire levemente y note que ella estaba también algo sonrojada, me acerque y tome sus mejillas.

-¿crees que soy un matón?- pregunte con tono de burla.

-No, ya no. Solo tienes la cara, pero con ese sonrojo mas bien pareces tomatito- dijo riendo levemente, cuando se movió sentí los granos de arena remolinarse contra su piel y ese cosquilleo en los dedos. -Muy bien raro extraño, ¿y ahora que hacemos?, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, o al menos todo el tiempo que me llegues a soportar- dijo riendo.

-Haber, haber, primero me dices pato, y ahora raro-extraño, ya decídete por un apodo, o al menos dime por mi nombre niña- dije riendo y soltando sus mejillas.

-Hmmm... entonces eso tomara algo de tiempo, debo pensarlo bien pues sera el apodo de tu vida así que debe ser uno único, raro y que solo sepamos tu y yo- dijo pensando y sonrei.

-Bueno, pues espero que pienses bien. Por cierto, ¿saben tus padres donde estas?-

-Ellos saben que estoy en el planeta tierra, creo que con eso basta- sonrió un poco y se echo asía atrás en la arena, sonrei y me gire para mirarla, diablos que se veía tan jodida-mente linda, con su cabello negro extendido en la arena y sus labios rojizos entre abiertos y esos ojos, que dios me perdonase pero no lo resistiría mas.

Me incline levemente y ella me miro algo sonrojada, se lo atribuí a la cercanía.-Lo siento- dije antes de unir nuestros labios, sentí la calidez de su respiración contra mis labios, ella olía a vainilla, pero mejor, y sus labios sabían a fresa silvestre, sentí el calor de sus labios moverse contra los míos y comencé a besarle de una forma diferente, de una necesitada.

Necesitaba que ella sintiera lo que yo, puse mi mano en su cuello y con mi dedo trace levemente una linea que rosaba levemente detrás de su oreja, sonrei cuando la escuche suspirar. Sentina un calor acumularse y sabia que si continuaba terminaría "comiéndomela".

Lentamente me aleje, dolía y sentía la necesidad de sentir su calor de nuevo, sentir esa cercanía.

-Yo, nose que decir, lo sie...- sentí una mano sobre mi boca y la mire ella estaba sonrojada y se veis algo divertida.

-Shhh, tu cállate y promete que esto volverá a suceder muchas otras veces- dijo descubriendo mi boca poco a poco. No sabia que responder, que decir, como actuar o si seria extraño saltar sobre ella y besarle otra vez

-Lo prometo, siempre y cuando tu prometas que no me dejaras plantado en el parque de nuevo- ella sonrió y asintió, estiro sus manos hasta mi cuello y me jalo, cai y me acomode a su lado, viendo como el cielo azul se comenzaba a poner de tonos anaranjados, rojizos y violetas.  
Sentí una mano entrelazarse con la mía y cerré los ojos capturando ese momento, esa promesa y esa unión.

°.°.∞.°.°  
_"El sol saldrá diario, ese es su __deseo_  
_La luna abrirá su puerta a las criaturas de la noche, ese es su sueño_  
_Y mi corazón te querrá, porque ese es su regalo_  
_Mientras que mi mente te pensara y soñara, porque ese es su anhelo._  
_Y tu seras feliz a mi lado, porque ese sera mi trabajo"_

°.°.∞.°.°

_"Porque con una mirada nació,_  
_Con un roce un nombre se le dio,_  
_Con unas palabras se definió,_  
_Y con un beso creció"_

°.°.∞.°.°

_"Esto que te doy no se e dado a nadie mas, así que cuídalo, esto mi vida es mi amor, uno dulce y cálido, uno que durara hasta que quieras"_

°.°.∞.°.°

Bueno hasta aquí llega espero que te haya gustado, espero que haya sido bueno y adorable o algo así xD.

¡Feliz navidad! y un prospero año nuevo.

Que todo te salga bien y que tus metas las alcancen.


End file.
